


A Ribbon Tying the Heart

by Majikthise



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love, cecilos - Freeform, ritualistic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majikthise/pseuds/Majikthise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil shows his love for Carlos in the only way he knows how or has been programmed to know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a dream I had. I only added a couple of small elements to it. The beauty with Welcome to Night Vale is that dreaming is a perfect medium for it. You really don't need to make it much more coherent or fleshed out from the dream.

Cecil stuck his hands in perfect Carlos’s perfect chest listening to his perfect screams. Soon they would be together. A perfect couple. Cecil just has to take Carlos’s heart and do to it what Night Vale had done to his own. He needed Carlos’s love and Carlos would need his, once he finished the operation. It was really beautiful opening him up like that. And, Cecil blushed, rather intimate. He took Carlos’s heart, slick and beating powerfully in his slender hand. So beautiful. And turned it inside out, replacing the aorta with his own; all while saying the required chants. Carlos’s eyes had long since fluttered closed having passed out from the pain or the shock or blood loss. Cecil was unsure but thought it was more than likely a combination of all three. Carlos lay there. A vision of an angel, a real angel. His ribs cracked open, splayed out like wings . After he finished he tied a white ribbon around the valves of the heart to match the one on his. He then left his beauty in the capable hands of the town recovery ward.


	2. Drabble 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all part of the same dream I had, it just fit nicely into two separate drabbles. I feel though the first is fine as a stand alone.

Something was going wrong. Cecil felt it in his own twisted and rearranged heart as he flew down to the ward only to find… Well, a horror beyond imagining. The voice of Night Vale stood speechless. Carlos was in the gurney hooked up to IV’s pumping him with A positive blood and not Cecil’s O positive. But Cecil did not know if that mattered, since Carlos only had a piece of his heart. He couldn't know, he wasn't the scientist. Carlos was. What he did know was that Carlos needed a heart to pump whatever blood he was given and his was gone. Simply gone. Cecil screamed an unholy animalistic trine and leapt at Carlos’s prone form rooting through his re-spread ribs searching for his heart, but it was gone. It had rejected the treatment. Rejected Cecil and in so doing rejected Carlos’s life. Cecil was frantic. Looking for Carlos’s heart as if finding it now could bring Carlos back to him. Carlos lay unbreathing, unmoving, unblinking. Hugging himself as close as he could to Carlos, Cecil wept tears of bitter ash that gently floated down from his face in some grotesque parody of snowflakes. He felt as if his cells were breaking down and scattering into the void itself.


End file.
